User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 11
RE: RE: Wikitables Hi again Penguin-Pal! So I've been adding more wikitables to the wiki. Well I was wondering if i should add a few more groups to them to be more organized. It would look something like this: By adding those groups there I think we should remove "Member Item", "Party", and "Where found", from item infoboxes so that only "Available", "Type", "Item ID", "Unlockable", and the image will be the only things remaining. I think like this we can keep infoboxes less jumbled and make the articles look neater and more organized. It's your decision, of course, because this is a lot of work and could take a lot of time to fix. I wanted to ask you first instead of doing it anyway and screwing things up (I do that sometimes) :P -- ;) hey pp ally here, tell the others that me and all of you can communicate with youtube ok? OVER 40% EDITING ON PROFILE!! found a guy whos editing profile is 79.8% his name is User:Yoyo9973 and for proof, search him in the editcount admin requests? Are they still open please contact i might be a good fit. User:Dever87 Batreeqah Party ANOTHER OVER 40%!!! yet another guy whos over 40% and he is called Jedinoah2 Ts09 He was Falloutgleek who got banned from chat so Rhysw banned his Ts account for an infinite amount of time! Block the two accounts! hey pp. u asked why i changed Gift Shop to Clothes Shop. because at the NEW town that will be coming soon, it is called the clothes shop. see: so can we make it be clothes shop? Ban Can you unban me? I thought we went over this sock thing a while ago. Ts09 (talk) 15:49, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Ban I didn't log in with a sock Ts09 (talk) 16:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Admin Requests For Batreeqah Hi Penguin-Pal, Can you Approve my Admin Request? Please. Thanks. Wanna Join Hi P-P wanna join my Club Penguin Wiki. I need new people to join! http://clubpenguin3773.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki User:Abirdmeister Abird 02:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Lord Law You need to block Lord Law! He used the c word and told me to "shut up"! He also said "screw you" to me! Question Can you unlock the Spike Hike page so I can add some info? Hi :) Can you add me (Covey123) to friend list?? Things in common: *Rare!! *Non-members. *Have anniversary hats. :*I have only one, actually. *Lastly... we are CP Players. (duh, obviously, I didn't know why I put this!! Thanks. :) Oh, can you help me with signature help too? Thanks here it is. I ROCK ~CHECKITGEE Touhou, anyone? posted on.... 06:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Swearing Anon Click here to see who caused the trouble and block that anon CP60 While you were away on Chat, CP60 said the t word! OVER 40%!!! http://prntscr.com/ih0lx ITS OVER 40%!!!!! RE:Hi Hi Penguin-Pal, your wiki is well-customised as well. I like your wiki's Main Page. =] Also, Penguin-Pal, is that a Chat Log Bot in the chatroom? SQhi•'''(talk)2000 edits 16:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Penguin-Pal. Actually we don't have much issues with chat so we can do without it. It may become necessary should chat activity perk up though. Thanks for the tip! SQhi•'(talk)2000 edits 16:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: CSS EPIC! I love it, I am developing my demo website link to site Here is one I made earlier: link to site. Thanks! Your CP name Penguin-Pal, What is your Club Penguin name? I would like to add you but I'm not sure who you are. Spydar007 14:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Important Matters It has been brought to my attention by many of the users here at this wiki, That a certain chat moderator has been abusing you powers and i thought i should let you know. Has Leader of CP Parties! abused Chat moderator powers? Yes No Club Herbet Hiya P-P, Look Club Herbet BG Image I will change the link when a new BG comes... 'Cap123 (Talk)' 17:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Club Herbet BG Image PLease minimise it a bit (make it small on this page). Okay, Strange. I will upload it to CPW. You need to block Custard (Leader of CP Parties!) for making accusations that I am Quimby&walerfan yesterday New logo for wiki Hi Penguin-Pal, Because Club Penguin has changed their avatar I think we should change ours too (to the more bolder, shinier version). Do you think we should? Thanks, and have a nice day! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!]] 09:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Penguin Pal! Its me again, Rriity. I was wondering if you can tell me how did you acess the CP files and viewd the unreleaed items. I really want to know how to do that too! RE:RE:New logo for iki Looks great to me! :) --[[User:Roger6881|'''Roger6881]] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:56, November 3, 2012 (UTC) dude! why did u kick me? i said "who here is 10? i am 13" "I just want to know" then someone said he/she was 9 i think then u kicked me! i was just trying to help u find out who is underaged! plz reply. Parties and Events of Club Penguin Penguin-Pal, It has come to my attention that Operation: Blackout and the Holiday Party 2012 are not on the Parties and Events of Club Penguin template. I think we need to add these ASAP. Spydar007 Custard's Message Hello P-P, Custard said on Twitter that he was banned. He told me to send you this message: "I am really sorry P-P! I hope you can forgive me, aspergers made me swear, cp and wiki is all I do and I have been crying for ages" It was sent to me on Twitter --[[User:Director Wasp125||'Wasp125 the Chat Moderator!]] [[User talk:Director Wasp125||'Talk to me]] [[User blog:Director Wasp125||'Read my blogs]] 17:16, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Director Wasp125 YOU CAUSED MY BUDDY LEADER OF CP PARTIES TO QUIT!!!!!! YOU MADE HIM CUSS!!!! YOU DESERVE TO BE DEMOTED!!!!!! *cries randomperson12345 Chatban Evader Hello P-P. I have to report that http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fusionwolf300 is Leader. My proof is, I asked Fusion to leave the chat on Waddle467 wiki while I IP blocked Leader. Fusion was not able to enter chat because his IP is the same as Leader's. That was easy to find out because I IP blocked Leader and Fusion was made on the same IP. Hey Thanks for the hi! Since the last time I've visited this wiki, I see you've done a lot of work here! Yes, it's always nice to see a couple of buddies around, especially when I've got the time, but recently I'm quite busy in life - volunteering two days a week and on the other days I use it to catch up on homework if needed. Wish I could have more time, but that's life as I grow older :) -- LordMaster96 05:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. It's actually pretty fun :P -- LordMaster96 05:45, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible Operation Blackout theme Hey P-P, I uploaded a picture of what our Wiki Background could be. However i need your help to make it a wiki background (You know; the collom in the middle of the background) We also need a logo soon so we need your help making one to :) Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 01:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) A messege from a mysterious RPF character So, i am totally mad. why you ban me.... i said. go call him first. not ban me first. I- I REALLY MAD MAN! ~mysterious RPF character; and... about the ban, can you unban me? plz i will tell all to ya ??? Look at this: http://www.clubpenguin.com/sites/default/files/HomepageScene_201.swf Request Hey P-P! Can you please join my Seriously Penguin! contest over next month, because you know lots about CP, and can do cool stuff, so you will be a worthy winner I think! Leave a message on the blog post I made saying yes or no! Thanks, Sir Jjoeyxx - the most amazing CARROTZ master ever! amigodo hey dude. amigodo do do said various bad words in chat, and didn't get banned OR kicked! i think you should ban him for like a day or two. he said: F. U. C. K., N. I. G. G. E. R., and one big x. Vandalized User page My user page was replaced with bad pictures, and I can't change it back! Please help me! When I click history, it gets glitchy and my computer won't load it. Please help me! ~123kitten1 Nevermind...Ignore that last part Thanks ! Hey P-pal thanks for helping me with my userpage Arsenal55702 Migrator page Penguin-Pal, Could you please unlock the Migrator page as I need to make some edits? Thanks, Spydar007 Famous Penguins page Penguin-Pal, Could you unlock the Famous Penguins page as I have noticed there are some corrections that need to be made. Thanks, Spydar007 Dave Krysko Hi Penguin-Pal! I was just wondering if I should make an article for Dave Krysko for the wiki. He was important after all. What do you think? -- 1001 edits um i have 1001 edits, can i be a chat mod/admin? (i think someone said if u get 1000 edits, you will be promoted) -Fate List of known Moderators page Penguin-Pal, Could you please unlock the page List of known Moderators as there are some errors with this page that need to be changed. Thanks, Spydar007 Billybob page Penguin-Pal, Can you unlock Billybob as I have noticed a change that needs to be made. Thanks, Spydar007 Blog Comments Hiya P-P, I can fix the blog comments because some users are heaving blue comments when they shouldn't. I can fix it on 17/11/12 OR 18/11/12. 'Cap123 (Talk)' 19:06, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Dave Krysko Hi again Penguin-Pal! If we are going to create atricles about real life people, we are going to need a special Infobox for them. The ''CharacterInfobox simply won't cut it as I don't really think Dave Krysko ever had a penguin. So if you could make an infobox template for me to use for real life people, I would be delighted to make the article. Call it Person Infobox or something like that. :P -- Hey Hey PP. How's everything going? Thought I'd let you know since I'm not used to custom link colours on wikis, everything looks like a redlink to me. LOL XD -- LordMaster96 05:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply The URLs are: here and here The second is near the bottom (if not page 2). Cap123 (Talk) 18:25, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Picture I was looking through the Logo Page for Operation:Blackout, and I saw that your picture doesn't have a BG. The extra white part of the background isn't there. How do you make it like that? ~☺ Policy Notice in Chat Hey Penguin-Pal, I've noticed that whenever another user enters chat, it looks like this: ~ User has waddled into the chat room. Please follow our policy. ~ However, it looks like this for the user who is entering chat: ~ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki chat ~ As you can see, the text about the policy does not show. Can you fix this? I think it's important for users (especially new ones) to see the policy when they enter our chat. Thanks, -- 04:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) prank and is it? what i've said before is a prank. so, is 12 years old is must be banned? and... how long am i banned? Forever? Aww... ~SIRIUS18933 Hiya, How'd you know 'bout my global CSS file? Cap123 (Talk) 13:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ''Sub-Page Edit to Fix a Misspelled Word'' Hello Penguin Pal, I recently noticed a misspelled word on User:Penguin-Pal/Bloggers Page. "Greate" is spelled "Great". Thanks. Request Hey p-P, can you make a professional looking map of the vents in Herbert's Fortress for reference? I tried, but I suck at it. Thanks! Also, can you crop the image below with just the laser and computer itself? Thanks! TLOTR Hi Penguin-Pal! The wiki seems to be having more problems with TLOTR. Earlier today he got into a fight with Leader. After being warned several times, he still continued to argue. Then he preceded to talk back and argue with the other Chat mods. After I had had enough I banned him for two hours. Then he continued to leave a message on my talk page, claiming his ban was power abuse. Which was a fair ban. He then starting being very rude to me, so Apj extended his ban. TLOTR then invited Apj to this chat here: http://monsterterror.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat While there TLOTR talked to Apj and caused even more problems. He then threatened me to do something, which he didn't explain, if I left chat. Now TLOTR is threatening our wiki, claiming that it is "doomed," and now he is contacting wiki staff for no clear reason. He is also threatening and screaming at Apj just because he blocked him. As you can see, TLOTR is being very immature :P In a message to me on the Monster Terror wiki, he told me he was lying about our wiki being doomed, something I knew he already couldn't do. Can you please contact a VSTF about TLOTR actions? :) -- 22:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) http://prntscr.com/jzuau Look what historical said! Yours truly, Leader of CP Parties! Hi! lol Apj28 is my penguin!! you know it is Apj pp. Wat was the flag again? Trolling Hey P-P, Yarr is trolling, can you ban him? thank you Awesome EditCount Template Hey Penguin-Pal, I was on your user page and I found this cool template that catergorized your edits. Could you put one on my user page? Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 15:56, November 19, 2012 (UTC)User:Pj Monster 1 CP Colors Hi. :) Thanks for the message, and yes. They were from the Creating Steps on Club Penguin. Took forever to edit them though. ;) -Ninja Thanks :) Thanks. :D -Ninja CPW News Hello Penguin-Pal, I'm putting a post to CPW News category. RE:History Table That's fine! :) -- 13:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Hi P-P, I tried to use my signature in the way you said, but its.... too small, can you please help me? -- 21:52, November 20, 2012 (UTC) (this is how the signature looks) Comment Remove Request Can you remove all the comments on my blog post? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Batreeqah/Batreeqah_Arts%E2%84%A2_Now_Open!?&cb=3474 That person is claiming that they made my logo! Chat Could you come on chat? Bsyew Talk News 19:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Admins Hey! I'm TyA, a member of the . We oftentimes get requests for help from your wiki. Not that that's a problem, but you seem to have a lack of round the clock admin coverage. As this is a rather large wiki, I don't think it should be too hard to get that kind of coverage. Good luck, ~ty 04:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Penguin Pal, do you know what Domain Malaware is talking about? --PartyPat999 (talk) 04:31, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Unban me its 1 week already. and 12 years old kid only banned a week. please. just unban ~sirius18933 Help! Hello Penguin-Pal! I cant upload photos. It says Permission Error. Please help! Notice Hi Penguin-Pal, I recently saw the gift you sent me, and i'd just like to let you know that i can't sign on the template page because for some reason, the edits were disabled, so please don't get mad at me when i add the templates without signing! Thanks, Candybill104 Help Hi P-P. I made a mistake here http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bsyew_user. The words are slightly off. Could you fix it? Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 05:27, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Yoshee Hi dude Yoshee is back and he\she cussed in the chat look at the pictures ! Ban or Block Yoshee Yoshiandmario.png Yoshiisbackagain.PNG Yoshee cussing.png Yoshee.png Niko.png NikoBellicYo cussed.png BAN YOSHEE PLEASE :) --Arsenal55702 (Talk) 06:18, November 23, 2012‎ (UTC) :Hello, Penguin-Pal. I have banned and indefinitely for swearing in chat. They are yet more sockpuppets of , so please block them at your earliest convenience. :Thanks, :-- 07:15, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for this messsage, Aresnal, and thanks for taking care for this, Heyyou ;) I'm pretty sure this isn't the same person that created YoshiMario in Jule, but just someone who tries to use that name, so don't take a username very serious, just refer to him as a spammer ;) :: ( ) 10:52, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Sirius18933 ban ok... but, not 1 year. my birthday is 31th october. and i am banned november. :P maybe you must set it to 31 october 2013 not november 2013 well, i hope this 1 year will be fast. and i hope the solar storm will not happen, and the ban fastly end Nah. who have facebook?! XD my parents not let it for safety. ( i almost get killed by it ) thank you for remind me (can you unban me? :'( i hope you can. ) ~Sirius18933 User page music Hey Penguin-Pal! I was just wondering If you could add music to my page, may I have Gangnam Style (no voices), Thanks! Also the button thing you were talking about isn't working on my page! :( --PartyPat999 (talk) 20:59, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hi PartyPat999, :I believe Commander Bsyew uploaded this music 2 months ago. You can add it by copying and pasting this onto your page: : :As for the button thing, I'm not nearly as good at coding as Penguin-Pal, but try copying and pasting this onto your user page: : SERVER ACTION The moderator has banned your account. Your ban will expire in: Forever :Hopefully Penguin-Pal doesn't mind that I'm taking some of his requests. Enjoy. :D :-- 23:34, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Rare list needs to be updated Yes, It's true. The list needs to updated. We add nothing and remove everything. Please, upon new year I'd like you to incorporate the pins from 06-09 as rare. This could be great if we annually add items. I'd also like to see the 4th party had too. Please take this into consideration. RE:Hi I check back once in a while :) Nomination for POTM Can you confirm my nomination for Hey.youcp to become Penguin of the Month? Permission Issues Hi, Penguin-Pal! This is my forth/ fifth day on the CP Wiki and I got the Permission Error when I was uploading a photo just now. Kreator808 Reporting Out~~ '' Request Hey P-P! Can you please ask User:Knight penguin to stop making pages that don't have to do with clubpenguin? Dinosaur Party and Party template Penguin-Pal, The Dinosaur Party needs to be added to the Party template. Thanks, Spydar007 Please see this discussion. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:188539 - Ikk200 Hi P-P, Why am I banned from chat? I only spammed, isn't it a kick? When did I bully? --You've been with Candy News Tonight, goodnight! (talk) 11:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply But Rovin DID NOT have proof I was bullying him and I do not remember bullying him in the chat. Oh and tell him to stop taking videos EVERYTIME I go on chat, it feels like he is stalking me. If he continues, I will record vids of him everytime he's on chat. --You've been with Candy News Tonight, goodnight! (talk) 00:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi... Why did you make a page called NOAR? you know it is Apj A vandal. Hey Penguin-Pal. I found some vandalism done by this fellow, I think: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.233.0.177 Hope I helped! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:55, December 3, 2012 (UTC)''' Bubblz126 He is disabled for being underaged but he is the right age now :Oh, thanks for this info. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:42, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem Penguin of the Month Can you confirm my nomination for C H U N K Y to be POTM? Hey PP its Razaq1 hi Penguin pal I just wanted to know is there other user page music I can put to my user page and also Im so sorry but look what I did to Kreaotors talk page I messed it up and if you earse it it delets my user page please write back thanks. New SWF Penguin-Pal, Check this out: http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party.swf I think its a new game for the Holiday Party 2012. Thanks Penguin-Pal Hey there User: Penguin-Pal , i want to thank you, thank you for being such a nice admin, nice user, and of course, nice friend, thanks a lot for always helping the wiki and helping the users here! i hope you never change! and, you know what they say! Until then, waddle on! --Carlos Mtz2 02:21, December 6, 2012 (UTC) You need to block ! He is harassing Sarapil and pretending to be another user Protect my userpage Hi Penguin-Pal, I'd like you to protect my userpage no one can edit and i can also not edit it please do it ASAP, Thank you . Arsenal55702 (talk) GunnerTID Admin notice Dear admin, A The category Administrator talk pages has been added to your user page. It will allow sending quick messages to all the admins, in there will be need to. Please: *Don't remove it from your user talk page. *Remember to keep it in your talk page when archiving it, but make sure not to add it to the archive talk page. Thank you for your attention, --The Administration. 18:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Poll Not Working Hi, When I try this new Poll: (You need to see it in source) It wont work. Thanks, Underage? Hey P-P, Today dororo gave me proof that angrybirds is underage. Here are a few things he showed me: A vid of him in real life: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfW2Ivz156w&list=UUH-wSYd_7dun7WWGuYRbzEg&index=1 Him admitting he made it (though it says that on hi youtube channel): http://prntscr.com/lfud3 In the vid he looks like he is 7 or 8 (well underage) More proof that i is him: Dororo's question via email: http://prntscr.com/ln0rb The answer he got: http://prntscr.com/ln0rz ---- I wasn't completely sure whether this is enough proof. If you agree with me and Dororo please block angrybirds3305. Items Penguin-Pal, Can you unlock this page for me as updates are needed! Thanks, Spydar007